Let the 71º Hunger Games begin!
by BethWolf
Summary: Beth Jhonson. Una pequeña niña del distrito 8, que nunca ha sido nada más que eso. Con sólo 12 años, y una memoria espectacular, cuando su nombre sale seleccionado en la cosecha, ¿Logrará sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Esta es mi primera historia por aquí, así que, por favor, no seáis rudos .**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Lo único mío son la trama, y algunos personajes.**

* * *

Capítulo uno

Me despierto y veo el rostro de mi madre encima de mí con ese aire de bondad tan propio de ella, pero también veo otra cosa: Dolor.

Claro, ¿Cómo no? es mi primera cosecha. Ya perdió una hija en los juegos, y aunque mi hermano Liam y ella se opusieron, yo pedí teselas. Por lo tanto, a los doce años, mi nombre entrará cinco veces en la urna, y tampoco es que yo importe tanto, pues mi hermano tiene cuarenta y seis papeletas.

Suspiro, tomo una ducha y me visto con la ropa de la cosecha. Es irónico, pero a pesar de vivir en el distrito ocho, mi ropa no es exactamente linda. No, eso es para la gente del Capitolio, y, por lo que he visto en la cosecha, los distritos más ricos. Nosotros nos quedamos con las peores telas. Genial.

A las doce en punto, Liam y yo nos dirigimos a la plaza, con dos horas de anticipación. No podría sentirme más nerviosa. ¿qué tal sí...? No, eso es imposible.

Justo cuando estamos a punto de llegar a la zona comercial, mi hermano me empuj detrás de sí, en ademán protector.

-Ve a comprar algo Beth- Me susurra- Yo te alcanzo.

Yo niego con la cabeza, porque es obvio que algo está pasando.

Hago lo único que puedo: sigo la dirección de su mirada, y me abro paso entre la multitud. Algunas personas me miran con tristeza, o intentan alejarme del frente. Y es entonces cuando comprendo lo que pasa: Están azotando a alguien.

Debo admitir que eso algo usual, pero lo que me importa es a quien están azotando:

A mi mejor amiga, Purnia.

* * *

**Lo sé, no es el mejor capítulo, ni la mejor historia que podría hacer... Pero prometo que se pondrá mejor... Anyways, Gracias por leer.**

** Beth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Si fuera la dueña del más mínimo derecho sobre 'The Hunger Games', no estaría en FanFiction, supongo.**

**N.A.: Un millón de años después: ¡Update!**

* * *

Capítulo dos

Veo el rostro de Liam, está indignado.

Claro, Purnia es solo dos años mayor que yo.

Varias veces he oído a Liam despotricar contra el Capitolio, contra los agentes de la paz… Contra prefiero no hacerlo. Es arriesgado, pensar o actuar en contra del Capitolio está prohibido.

-¿Que hizo?- Pregunto en voz baja al primo de Purnia

-La atraparon en el borde del bosque, recién volvía- Responde con frialdad, no me atrevo a preguntar nada más, por la tensión del momento

Después de unos minutos, el jefe de los agentes de la paz se detiene, me mira y sonríe.

-Que curen a tu amiguita totalmente, - Gruñe- tiene que estar ahí en la cosecha – Luego sonríe socarronamente y se va, suspiro fuertemente, pero no me atrevo a hacer nada más.

-Elizabeth, ve a avisar el boticario- Me dice mi hermano. Como si yo no supiera lo que debo hacer…

Me dirijo a la botica, el anciano que la atiende es un buen hombre. Es un buen amigo de mi padre, y nos enseña a mí y a Purnia a llevar el lugar. No tiene hijos, así que nos ha prometido dejar el lugar para nosotras cuando muera.

La botica está situada convenientemente cerca de la plaza, las víctimas de la crueldad de los Agentes de la Paz así lo necesitan. Entro sin molestarme en tocar, y me dirijo a la parte trasera, donde vive el boticario.

-Hola Beth, ¿que se te ofrece?- Me pregunta, en cuanto me ve.

-Es Purnia- Respondo con voz apurada, su rostro se ensombrece- la encontraron a la orilla del bosque y…- El solo asiente.

-Pasa Beth- Me pide, en cuanto lo hago empieza a preparar cosas a gran velocidad.

Después de unos minutos, llegan, mi hermano y otros cuantos chicos con Purnia en una especie de camilla improvisada.

Miro como el boticario le cura la espalda a mi amiga, luego me alejo, arrepentida. La imagen de la espalda magullada de Purnia se me ha quedado grabada en la mente.

Viéndolo de esa forma, siempre he tenido una memoria especial. Las imágenes y cada uno de sus detalles se quedan grabados en mi mente, cosa que puede ser tanto una maldición como una bendición.

No pasa mucho antes de que mi hermano empiece a moverse con incomodidad de un lado al otro.

-Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde. - Me pide, en una especie de súplica. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza. Tengo una extraña sensación de desconfianza, probablemente preocupación por mi hermano.

Cuando me acerco a las chicas de mi edad, los recuerdos se hacen notar, el tacto de la mano de mi madre, el rostro de mi hermana en el lugar de las chicas de catorce años… Y el momento en que salió su nombre.

Para quitármelo de la cabeza, escucho con atención lo que dice el alcalde.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte- Dice la optimista hasta la demencia enviada del Capitolio- Como siempre, ¡las damas primero!- Anuncia. Mete su mano, con enormes uñas postizas hasta el fondo de la urna. Pienso en los cinco papeles que, con letra perfectamente impresa, llevan mi nombre. La mujer pesca un papel, lo saca y lo lee en voz alta:- ¡Elizabeth Marie Johnson!


End file.
